Lame but awesome twin brother
by LoveYaAll
Summary: Lindy's boyfriend of two months just broke up with her and Logan goes to her, to comfort her. Can he help his little sister? Lindy/Logan siblings ship One Shot! :D My first fan fiction, ever! :) I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hello people!**

**I'm new here :D My name is Susan and I'm obsessed with Disney!**

**Since I'm not so sure of the pairings at this section, yet I wanted to write a Lindy/Logan siblings One Shot! :)**

**I hope you guys like it and also leave a review! :D**

**Please be nice. It's my first try :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lindy's boyfriend of two months just broke up with her and Logan goes to her, to comfort her. Can he help his little sister?**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I just came back home from school at a friday. Lindy didn't go to school today, because she said, that she was sick. That was kinda weird. Lindy normally always goes to school, even with a cough. Maybe, something was wrong and she didn't want to tell what. Nahhh, she would've at least told Jasmine and Delia and they would've told me. I shouldn't be to overdramatic.

I went in to the kitchen to make me something to eat. Garrett was away with his grandma today and Jasmine and Delia wanted to go to mani- pedies today. I had no idea what to do.

Maybe, I should really look after Lindy and if she was okay. I kinda was concerned about her and Lindy normally never skips school. She didn't even really tell, what she had. There had to be something wrong and I would find out what. Wow, now I already sounded like Jasmine. That was weird and a bit creepy as well. Okay, I should stop that.

I took some french toast and then went upstairs to Lindy's room, but she wasn't there. I looked confused around. Where could she be?

Maybe she went with mom to the doctor or she was down in the basement. I took the french toasts with me again and then went downstairs to the basement. On the stairs, I already heard faint sobs and sentences like 'Why me?' or 'What did I do wrong?'. I walked downstairs and my heart break at the sight. My twin was sitting there with a huge tube of ice cream in her one hand, tissues in the other and she looked totally crushed. What did happen?

I quickly walked downstairs and then asked concerned, ''Lindy? Is everything okay? What did happen?'' Lindy turned around shocked and looked at me, even more shocked. She probably didn't expect me to come downstairs but she was my twin after all. Of course, I came.

We might fight sometimes but I really loved my twin and I couldn't see her like this. Whoever did that to her, I wanted to beat that person up, right now. Lindy sighed, while I walked the last steps to her and she put her knees up to her chest. I never saw Lindy like this. She was emotional but not like that. Something really bad had to have happened.

''Mark broke up with me on our two month anniversary yesterday, because he was cheating on me.'' Lindy said after a while and my eyes went wide, at what she said.

**Lindy's POV:**

''Mark broke up with me on our two month anniversary yesterday, because he was cheating on me.'' I said after a while and Logan's eyes went wide. I couldn't really believe it myself. I really thought, that it was serious with mark and me and then he had cheated on me the whole time and told it me right in my face at our two month anniversary.

I sobbed again at the thought and looked down, as I suddenly felt two strong arms around me. Wait. Logan was hugging me?

''Lindy, he's an ass, if he did that to you. He doesn't deserve you.'' Logan told me and I looked shocked at him. I barely saw Logan so emotional, because one of my problems. He looked totally angry and like he wanted to beat up Mark. He also hugged me!

''I thought, you liked him.'' I stated after a while and Logan looked at me in disbelieve. Then he replied, ''I did like him, before I knew that he cheated on my twin. A boy like that should be beaten up and he really doesn't deserve you at all.'' He told me and I kinda blushed. It was cute, that he was so concerned, but the whole situation still hurt.

I sobbed again and then said to Logan, ''I really did love him and he - he just cheated on me. I don't know what to do. I'll never find the right guy.''

The thought damn hurt and I was damn broken hearted. I didn't even want to go upstairs some time, again. I just wanted to stay here. I had to die alone anyway and I knew it.

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then shook his head. ''Okay, now you're overdramatic. Lindy, you'll find the right guy for sure. Every guy should be happy to date my incredible twin and I wouldn't care about Mark. If he even touches you again, I'll make sure that his next flight is to the other end of the world and not in an airplane.'' He said to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

''Thanks Logan.'' I told him. ''Every girl can also be happy, to have you. You're an awesome twin brother and I bet an even better boyfriend for whoever you lose your heart , to.''

Logan smiled at me, tugged at his button up shirt and replied, ''Tell me something I don't know.''

I laughed but hugged him then and he hugged back. ''Wow, we're hugging for the second time and you didn't take me down, yet.'' I said to him, chuckling . Spoke to soon. After that sentence, I was on the ground. Logan bowed over me and replied, ''I knew, that I forgot something.'' I rolled my eyes and replied, ''You're so lame.''

Logan laughed and replied, ''Yeah , I'm your lame but awesome twin brother. I think, I can live with that.''


End file.
